Inheritance
by Mismaed
Summary: After a distant cousin passes away, Dell Conagher finds himself the legal guardian to her child. What he didn't expect was to become so attached to the darn girl.


It was a small group that found themselves gathered in the graveyard that evening... but, then again, theirs was a small family. One would assume this would mean they were a tight knit bunch. Quite the opposite was true, however, for at least for one member of the clan.

Dell Conagher.

The ever social boy of their childhoods, the life of family parties- he who ran about shooting pop guns with his cousins had grown into the smartest of the bunch in the blink of an eye. Being a mere seventeen years old and graduating from college with your first degree tended to put a wedge between family members who hadn't so much as bothered with finishing high school, regardless of if the distance was intentional or not. No, Dell hadn't talked to any of his family much after leaving Bee Cave, nor once he returned to take over his grandparent's ranch when they passed on. Gone were the days of pop guns and watermelon, laughter and giddy conversation amongst family friends.

She had been one such friend.

Elaine had been the fastest of the group, and certainly a hell of a lot more accurate than Dell when it came to shooting watermelon seeds. That aim of hers almost always resulted in him losing their mock wars at familial gatherings, with the exception of the few times he'd managed to hide away long enough to put together some crafty trap for the other. He had been rather fond of tripwires and miniature trebuchets back in the day.

When it came time for him to go off to school she'd be the only of their group to write. Usually, it was her asking him to explain something she'd run across in math. English was her strong suit, not numbers. They kept up their relationship like this, younger cousin going to college for the first time mentoring the other as she pushed her way through the final years of high school, until one day the letters stopped.

Eventually, he'd moved back to Bee Cave- having inherited a bit of land to call his own and a machine shed he could make use of his new engineering degrees in, yet still no word. Attempting not to take it personally, Dell dove head first into his work. When next he heard of Elaine it was to find out she'd gone into cardiac arrest and passed away.

Somehow, he was taking it a bit personally now.

Here they all were then, gathered around a casket which had just been lowered into the ground. The closing prayers had been said and the grave digger was just beginning the process of the actual burial. Those who had taken the time to come to the ceremony were now departing, one or two stopping to exchange farewells with the engineer before moving to escape the confines of the cemetery and return to the safety of their homes and families.

The sun was starting to set and Dell could spot clouds rolling in over the horizon, grey masses ominous and promising rain. He couldn't help but sneer slightly at the threatening weather as he picked at the rubber glove on his right hand, being sure it was secure. As if the situation wasn't upsetting enough, mother nature had to pop in with her most overused trope: rain at a funeral.

Turning his back on the impending insult and casket alike, blue eyes dart across the landscape to settle on a figure watching the funeral disperse from a short distance away. They'd been standing there, watching over the ceremony and waiting patiently for things to wrap up. He waves to the engineer, inviting him to meet him and it's then that Dell spots the shorter figure next to the first, a skirt flowing about her small shape as the wind picked up. Sighing to himself, wanting nothing more than to get this situation over with, the engineer treks over to the pair.

"Mr. Conagher." The other greets him, holding out a hand. Dell takes the offer, shaking hands briefly before pulling back and staring at the other expectantly. Now that he was closer he could see the professionalism surrounding the fellow- his suit was pressed, hair combed back and shoes shined to the point it was almost distracting. Even his smile was well polished, perfect teeth framed by a clean shaven face that reminded Dell of his own stubble.

"So… You're the lawyer fellow then." The inventor finally responds, gave dipping down to the girl standing beside the pair. She couldn't be more than three.

"Mr. Erving, yes. It's a pleasure to meet you." Dell doesn't bother gracing that bullshit with a response, and instead continues to observe the child at his feet. She seemed distant, to say the least- he was no child psychologist, but he was fairly sure this age group was typically more energetic. It was to be expected though, he supposed. Her mother had just died, after all.

The businessman didn't allow Dell's attention to wander for long, as he soon gives the girl a small pat on the shoulder. "Why don't you run along." He suggests, waiting for her to move a few feet away and seat herself amongst a cluster of dandelions. Satisfied, Erving turns back to the man before him and smiles once more. "Have you thought over our conversation from last night, Mr. Conagher?"

Without taking his eyes off of the child as she plucked several flowers, Dell nodded slowly. "Yeah." She was stringing her plants into a chain now, and he was rather impressed with her patience and skill with the task given her age. Turning to the man with whom he was speaking, Dell lets out a deep sigh before shaking his head. His expression is one of exasperation when their eyes connect. "I don't know what you expect from me. I didn't ever know Elaine had a kid. I don't even know the girl's name."

The lawyers face drops then, and he too lets out a slight sigh. "It's Constance. Constance Conagher, to be exact." Fishing around in his pocket, he pulls a pack of cigarettes from it's confines and looks to the engineer, his new expression- one that Dell couldn't quite place… pleading?- somehow much more sincere than the forced smile from before. "And I was hoping you'd take her. I've already explained, her father is nowhere to be found, we don't even know who he is. Elaine specifically stated that Constance was to go to you should anything ever happen to her. If you don't accept her, well…" Cigarette now lit, he closes his eyes and takes a drag off of the tobacco, exhaling slowly before finishing his sentence. "I'm sure I don't need to explain the process of orphanages to a man of your intellect."

That tone was cold, accusing even. It made Dell mentally cringe. His eyes dart to the toddler again, she was just finishing turning her chain into a crown, and was rising to her feet. "I'm between jobs right now." Dell states, voice wavering and uncertain.

"You had enough money to retire at the age of thirty, Mr. Conagher. I'm certain you can manage."

Constance was making her way over to the pair of men again. She wasted no time in striding confidently up to the engineer and looked up at him expectantly, tiny fingers wrapping about his pants leg to give the material a light tug.

Dell didn't want to crouch down to her height, he really didn't… and yet he found himself doing just that. He turned away from the conversation, squatting down to look her in the eye. He didn't have his goggles for once, nor was there the safety of his hard hat to protect him from the innocent stare that was assaulting him. The pair sat like that for a minute, the younger studying her elder silently until she finally spoke. "Are you Dell?"

He was taken by surprise by the question. He hadn't been sure what to expect but somehow he hadn't expected the girl to be so well spoken- no tripping over words, no abnormalities in volume and with a confidence that suggested she already knew the answer.

"I am."

Once given the confirmation, she steps closer, causing the elder to freeze as she climbed onto him, delicate shins resting on his knee. Ignoring his discomfort, she reaches up to place the crown atop his bald head before quickly leaping down. She admires her work for a few seconds before turning about and heading back to her flowers.

Unsure of how to react to the encounter, Dell stands, a hand raising to gently touch his newly acquired headwear. A finger brushes lightly along one of the knots holding the flowers together and he can't help but smile to himself, a slight upturn of the mouth, granted, but a smile nonetheless.

"So," Tossing his cigarette to the ground, Mr. Erving rolled his shoulders and smirks triumphantly at the other. "Shall I be sending the paperwork in the morning?"

Glaring at the other man, Dell crosses his arms. He was ready to say no, absolutely not- his lips had even parted in preparation to relay this decision, and yet… She intrigued him. He'd be lying if he told anyone otherwise. She was a child, true, and lord knows he has no clue whatsoever how to deal with her kind, but she didn't behave as he expected the younger members of his species would. Yet again he finds his eyes drifting towards the flower patch Constance was entertaining herself in. Another exasperated sigh leaves the engineer and he closes his mouth, lips pressing into a tight line. "Fine."

The interior of Dell's truck was littered with yellow dust and dandelions not even ten minutes into the drive, and he was already questioning his decision to take the girl home with him. He was hardly well equipped to be a guardian of any kind, legal or otherwise, and she was already leaving a mess. What in the hell was wrong with him?

He was fucking soft, that's what.

Neither of them had spoken since entering the vehicle and leaving the graveyard. Constance hadn't spoken since asking Dell about his identity earlier. One would think a solitary man would appreciate the peace and quiet, but he couldn't shake the unfamiliar feeling of eyes watching him throughout the ride. The worst of it came when he glanced into the passenger seat and realized his newly acquired ward hadn't looked up from her task of tearing dandelion petals from the flower one by one. He was being paranoid. It was starting to get unnerving.

"So, did Mr. Erving tell you who I am, then?" It was Dell who broke the silence. As they rolled to a stop at an intersection, turning down yet another dirt road taking them further outside of town the driver turned to look at his passenger. No response.

Returning his attention to the road, the engineer decided to take the repeated lack of response as an invitation to continue talking himself. No problem, he may live like a hermit but he was (at least slightly) a social creature by nature.

"No? Well, your ma and me, we're cousins. I don't think you've got any cousins but a cousin's a lot like a sibling, 'cept you don't have to put up with 'em all the time." The texans slow drawl filled the previously stiff cab. Constance still said nothing, but she turned to look at him, watching and listening attentively. Dell took note of this progress before carrying on, lips turning up at the corners as he spoke. "Elaine- your ma- I got to see her every weekend when we went out to Grandpa Radigan's farm. That's where we're headed, by the way, your great grandpappy's farm. I picked it up when he passed away 'bout a decade ago. It's got a workshop and a toolshed, the inside's a bit cozy but I think I've got a space for ya.

"You'll like it, I think. There's a garden out back- mind you it hasn't been tended since I was just a boy, but the flower's are still blooming. Daisies, Chrysanthemums, Daffodils, Irises…" He glances over at his passenger's lap, noting the mutilated plants in her lap. "Dandelions."

By now they were coming up to the driveway of the farm Dell was describing and he fell silent once more. A few places in the yard were littered with various metal contraptions the engineer had designed over the years that simply couldn't fit in the shed along with whatever his latest projects were. Pulling the truck into the driveway and parking it under the lone tree that grew on the property, Dell looks to his little passenger and smiles. "Well, here we are- home sweet home. Let's get your bags from the back and head inside, how's that sound?"

Unperturbed by the persistent lack of response from the girl, he reaches over to open her door for her. As they hopped out of the old pick up, thunder rumbled up in the distance encouraging the Texan to quicken his pace. He reaches into the bed of the truck and grabs the two suitcases he'd been given earlier- she had a trunk that was being sent over later as well with various possessions that had previously belonged to her mother, dishes and the like- and walked around to where Constance was waiting for him. Gesturing to the house with one of the leather cases with her possessions in it, he encourages her forwards.

Instead of moving at his insistence, the child looks up at him- expression one of confusion. She opens her mouth, looking prepared to say something but immediately shuts it and just continues to stare the other down. Dell waits for a minute or so before quirking a brow at her. "What?" He asks, fully aware she had been prepared to say something.

"Why don't you talk to me like a baby like everybody else?" She suddenly blurts out, watching for a response expectantly. She wasn't to be disappointed.

"Hell, girl- nobody ever learned nothing from baby talk." He responds, once again intrigued by her apparent knowledge level. "How about we head inside, now- that storm's getting mighty close."

This time, she moves when prompted, darting off toward the house.

The inside of the house wasn't much different than the outside. Well organized and at least partly tidy, but with various contraptions scattered about wherever there was room for them. Where other people had paintings, Dell had handmade hat hooks and tools hanging on the wall.

"Pardon me, darl'." Constance stepped close to the wall to allow Dell past, staring curiously at her new surroundings. She waits until he's out of the entryway before trotting after, not wanting to get left behind in the strange place. Dell smiles at this, chuckling softly before leading her to a staircase.

It wasn't a long climb to get to the second floor- the attic, technically- and at the top of the stairs Constance's new guardian pushed open a door to reveal a large room.

Unlike the rest of the house there was an entire section cleared of metallic experiments and contraptions, though if it had always been that way or if Dell had cleared it out before heading to the funeral it was hard to tell. Instead, the room was completely void, with the exception of several pieces of furniture and a single shelf of boxes on the far wall. A small bed was pushed against the window. The mattress of said bed was bare save a single pillow and sheets. Already well aware of the issue, Dell had made his way over to one of the boxes in the opposite half of the space and was digging inside in search of an appropriately sized bedspread.

Constance, meanwhile, had skirted around the luggage Dell had set down near the door and walked over to the barren area. She sits on the bed, testing it's bounce. She looks in the mirror on the vanity, and checks all of the drawers to find them empty, save a few pencils, chalk and some scraps of blue drafting paper. She even darts over to what appeared to be an old work bench built into the wall to try and see on it, but the tabletop was just taller than her own height.

By now Dell had found a suitable blanket and made his way over to the bed. "Sorry it ain't exactly homey, yet. I only ever come up here for the storage, and even then I haven't had to use it much." He comments while quickly dressing up the bed. Connie ignores the apology for a few seconds before giving him her own reply.

"Is… is this all mine?" She asks.

The engineer glances up and gives a nod of affirmation. "Whole space 'cept where those boxes is yours now. How 'bout we get you tucked in now, it's been a long day I'm sure."

The girl doesn't budge from her position by the work bench, opting instead to stare at her elder. "Can… can I have this?" She questions, pointing at the bench. Once again Dell nods, making a mental note to get the girl a chair and step ladder tomorrow so she can actually use it. "And this? The thing with a mirror?" Constance darts over to the vanity then and jabs a finger in its direction.

"The vanity? Sure thing, darl'." Dell states, chuckling. "How about we head into town in the morning, get you some supplies for the place. We can even paint the joint however you like. This here's your workshop now, Constance."

She nods eagerly and finally acts on Dell's earlier suggestion. She walks up to the bed, using it to hold her steady as she takes off her shoes, and then lets herself be tucked in by the inventor.

It was awkward, to say the least, but the pair somehow made it work despite the issue of barely knowing one another. Dell didn't push for a goodnight hug or kiss on the forehead or anything like that, and Constance didn't request either.

Once the child was successfully covered in blankets, the other headed to the door. "Goodnight, Constance." It wasn't until he'd already turned out the light and was standing in the hallway that he heard the young lass mumble something. Turning about, he looked at the lump on the bed with a touch of concern. "What was that?"

"Connie. I want you to call me Connie."

Grinning broadly at that, the engineer nods. "Goodnight, Connie." He corrects himself before leaving her to finally be alone for the first time all day.

Heading downstairs and then into the kitchen, Dell allows his smile to drop. Sighing heavily, he plops onto a chair next to the counter and grabs the paper. It takes a bit of hunting, but he eventually finds the number he's searching for and reaches for his phone's receiver. There wasn't a chance he'd be able to do this on his own, and he wasn't going to kid himself with fantasies saying otherwise. He was a busy man, with too many experiments to run to be worrying about watching Connie all day.

After dialling the number, the phone rang a few times before a rather tired sounding woman picked up. "Bee Cave Daily News, how can I help you?"

Leaning back in his chair, the texan lets out a soft hum before replying. "Yeah, I need to place an ad for a nanny."

It was well past midnight when the storm finally struck, and it was to the sound of rain pummeling into the roof top that Connie laid in bed, staring at the wall. She hadn't slept yet, only pretended to do so when her new guardian came to check on her.

There was lighting in the sky, enough to illuminate her room fairly constantly. Sitting up slowly, she uses those flashes of bright and the dim glow created by the dim light that snuck in her window from what she could only assume was Dell's workshop in the shed outside to walk over to her bags. In the outermost pocket of the smaller of the two cases was what she was looking for: a bandanna.

It had been her mother's favorite, this one, and Connie could remember seeing her wear it on numerous occasions. Yellow with white polka dots, just like Rosie the Riveter, only cheerier, as her mother used to say. Connie had been born after the war, but thanks to her sole parent she had a soft spot for that woman. With her new possession in hand, she makes her way back to the bed and curls up in a tight ball, inhaling the smell of her mommy off of the cloth.

Only now, with this brightly colored square of fabric and the sound of thunder in the distance, did little miss Connie Conagher cry.

* * *

Originally posted on my AO3 account. I'll be adding the remaining chapters for this over the next few days.


End file.
